Electrical currents that run in parallel to a live audio signal cause audibly noticeable and unwanted noisy interference in audio reproduction in a speaker. Interference is also caused by the interaction of a cell phone “pinging” a cell phone tower while reproducing an audio signal. In the past, complex means of processing and filtering an audio signal have been used for the sake of accomplishing a cleaner sound, sometimes leaving a simpler means to be desired of accomplishing the same task.